Le Petit Grand Coeur
by Tepo
Summary: Jack despierta, confundido, cansado, pero aun vivo, en la casa de su infancia, se lleva la grata sorpresa de la presencia de Miss Acacia, quien le ha salvado la vida gracias a la ayuda de un recien llegado. Él aprendera que para amar no depende de su corazon, cuestionandose por primera vez asi mismo si merece el amor de ella; ella aprendera que el amor es entregar tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de Empezar:**

El siguiente Short Fic (no planeo hacer más de tres capítulos) está basado en la película de "Jack y la mecánica del corazón", si bien he optado por tomar el estilo y enfoque del libro. Así pues, todo esto comienza tras el final de la película y bajo la premisa de que Jack no muere durante la tormenta de nieve.

En ninguna de las tres interpretaciones de la historia (Álbum, película y libro), Jack tiene un final feliz con Miss Acacia, así que deseaba realmente escribir una historia donde estuvieran juntos. Básicamente solamente deseo verlos juntos, pero además redondear más la relación pues Miss Acacia no es realmente un personaje que sea de mi total agrado, pero juntos tiene magia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01- Despertar**

Abro los ojos con una pesadez singular, inconsistente con mis ansias de levantarme de la cama; aunque el cansancio en mi propio cuerpo tampoco resultó ser favorecedor para cumplir mi cometido. Me siento agotado, confundido, y sobre todo… ansioso. Pero mis pensamientos no son capaces de ponerse en orden, así que buscando un asidero, un escape de la confusión de mi propia mente, decido que lo mejor es mirar alrededor.

Y lo que me topo, me deja helado el corazón… de una forma figurativa.

En la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama en la cual estoy, descansaba el reloj que alguna vez llamara corazón: mi corazón. Totalmente inmóvil, inerte, insonoro; tengo frente a mí al causante de todas mis desdichas, y a la vez a la obra maestra de Madeleine… aquel artilugio sencillo que no obstante me había mantenido con vida en ausencia de un corazón real. No siento odio, no siento agradecimiento. No siento nada en absoluto. Un vacío. Indiferencia.

-Estamos en paz…- susurro tomándolo entre mis manos.

Fueron tras unos de segundos de observar al inútil aparato que caigo en la cuenta de que eso estaba mal. Asustado, solté a mi antiguo compañero de batallas y lo dejo caer al suelo con estrepito. En mi pecho, encontré una placa de metal donde antes reposara el reloj… Y nada más. No me atreví a siquiera intentar remover la placa de metal.

Recuerdo entonces mis últimos momentos de lucidez antes de hundirme en la nada. Una nada tan blanca como la nieve que nos rodeaba a Miss Acacia y a mí. Miss Acacia. Me levanto de la cama sobresaltado y mirando alrededor. En un principio, pensé que mi serenidad era debido a mi mente confusa, pero al darme cuenta de donde me encuentro, ahora entiendo que el sentido de familiaridad fue lo que me devolvió esa paz interior. La paz de los recuerdos infantiles y el único lugar en el mundo donde me he sentido protegido, aunque con pesar debo admitir que no amado. Es mi vieja habitación en la casa de Madeleine.

Escucho pasos en las escaleras y más pronto de lo que yo puedo salir del sentimiento de nostalgia y embelesamiento estúpido, un hombre desconocido abre la puerta. Es un ejemplar robusto, fuerte, de mirada penetrante e inteligente, estudiosa que desentona bastante con su aspecto tosco y poco grácil. Otra cosa más desentona, pues tiene manos pequeñas para su tamaño, y tan pálidas que resaltan en contraste con su ropa. Viste un traje negro, entallado, que muestra que a pesar de su gran tamaño en realidad no sufre de exceso de grasa en su cuerpo. Su cabeza cubierta por un montón de pelambrera que difícilmente podría llamar cabello, muestra una perfecta sucesión de pelos blancos y negros; una simetría tan perfecta que de haberse dado la oportunidad, apostaría que cuenta con la misma cantidad de unos que de otros. No obstante, mis prioridades distan mucho en ese momento de averiguar la cantidad de cabellos sobre su cabeza.

Su rostro severo se suaviza, dibujando un gesto de alivio y una media sonrisa se asoma enmarcada por una barba mucho más cuidada, y en esta ocasión totalmente blanca. Incapaz de hablar, solamente lo miro, seguramente con un gesto estúpido en el rostro; su respuesta es inmediata, y tras carraspear, entra totalmente en la habitación.

-Me alegra ver que has despertado- una voz melodiosa, igual que sus manos, su barba y su mirada, proviene del tosco hombre.

-Lamento que la alegría sea unilateral- replico con tono agresivo, tratando de demostrar que dicho hombre no me intimida. La verdad es que sí que estoy intimidado, y mi ¿Corazón? Late aceleradamente ante la intrusión del extraño en mi habitación de la infancia; por un momento, consigue que olvide mis preocupaciones en pos de una mayor: su imponente presencia- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy yo quien ha salvado tu vida- se muestra ofendido, pero no agresivo.

-Esta propiedad no le pertenece, debe salir de aquí- replico sin poner atención real a sus palabras. Para mi mala suerte, mi voz me traiciona quebrándose a media frase.

-Por el contrario, joven- declara con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro-. Esta propiedad es mía…

-¿Han vendido la casa de Madeleine?- preguntó con incredulidad, y un arrebato de odio hacia Anna y Luna.

-Nunca permitiría que vendieran esta propiedad.

-¡Miss Acacia!- un arrebato de lucidez, tras la muestra de nula amenaza por parte del hombre, me permiten devolver mis pensamientos al encauce donde los deje cuando perdí el conocimiento… ¿Hace horas? ¿Días?... ¿Mas?

-La señorita que te acompañaba…

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra ella?! ¡¿Esta bien?!- pregunto con desesperación, acercándome al hombre.

-Eres un joven muy imprudente, te lo han dicho?- replica con enfado y cruzándose de brazos-. No permites aclarar una duda cuando ya tienes otra saltando de tus insolentes labios; me provoca darte una tunda para aclarar esa cabeza tan confusa que tienes…

-Imprudente seria que usted no me revele el paradero de Miss Acacia- replico esta vez con firmeza; olvidarme de mi propia seguridad y pensar en la de mi querida hace que olvide por completo que soy yo el que se encuentra en una situación difícil.

Me mira. Sus ojos brillan, pero no se distinguir si de ira o de asombro. Tal vez ambos. Es un tipo indescifrable como pocos, de esos con los que no quisieras jugar una mano de póker o tener enfrente de ti, bloqueando tu única vía de escape en la habitación de tu infancia que te hace sentir más pequeño e inútil de lo que ya te sientes. En definitiva, odio ser el segundo sujeto en este momento. Con algo de suerte, me reiré del asunto unos días después… espero que no en la cama de un hospital.

Pero mis temores resultan sorprendentemente infundados. Suelta una carcajada que al instante hace que mis puños, y mi corazón (o lo que sea que haya en mi pecho en ese momento) se relajen un poco. Tiene una risa contagiosa, agradable, melodiosa. Bajo sus brazos y extiende una mano, decidido a no ceder en el asunto hasta que las presentaciones sean debidamente realizadas.

-Mi nombre es Jack London- declara con una sonrisa amena. Su nombre me hace alzar una ceja.

-Yo soy…

-Jack- interrumpe el hombre estrechando mi mano con fuerza. Tal vez más fuerza de la necesaria, causándome un dolor punzante ¿Venganza?

-Es usted el segundo Jack que conozco en mi vida- digo tras comenzar a acariciar mi mano adolorida.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién fue el primero?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Jack el destripador- respondo con serenidad-. Intento matarme.

-Bueno, este segundo "Jack" te ha salvado la vida.

-Sobre eso…

-Llámame London, por cierto- declara afable, saliendo de la habitación-. Odio las confusiones, así que cuando me encuentro con alguien con mi nombre, recurro a mi apellido.

-¿Conoce muchos "Jack"?

-Jack, creo que tienes un círculo reducido de amigos.

-Solo uno en realidad.

-Bueno, esa es la cantidad de verdaderos amigos que una persona suele tener- declara con melancolía-. Aunque también existen los amigos de copas, los amigos de trabajo y los amigos de la infancia.

-No tengo por costumbre perder la consciencia en bares- respondo saliendo de la habitación-. Mi trabajo es solitario: solo tenía a mi jefa. Y mi infancia… en fin, solo tengo un amigo.

-Veo que Madeleine no pudo evitarlo.

-¿La conoció?

-Bueno, socio- London volteó a verme con intensidad-. Estas enfrente de la razón por la cual llevas ese nombre.

* * *

Sorpresa es lo único que siento en este momento. Una infinita sorpresa. Entonces él brevemente me lo explica todo; su trágica historia, desde su propio punto de vista. De cómo se enamoraron dos jóvenes. Resultó ser que Jack London fue el verdadero maestro de Madeleine, un doctor poco reconocido pero de grandes aspiraciones. La enorme imaginación de Madeleine fue la que le permitió crear obras maestras como la columna de Arthur, un sujeto al que el propio London había desahuciado. En imaginación, London admitió con una enorme sonrisa verse superado por Madeleine, así como en entusiasmo; cosa que quedo manifiesta cuando Madeleine perdió al hijo de ambos. La falta de entusiasmo de London, solo le permitió irse; su falta de imaginación, le hizo nunca reclamar la casa que le pertenecía y dejar a Madeleine habitarla libremente. Eso explicaba las tumbas de personas que no parecían familiares ni conocidos de Madeleine.

En realidad más que una ruptura, fue una separación precipitada. Después de lo cual London nunca se atrevió a volver a dar la cara y de la cual Madeleine nunca abandono la casa… ahora pienso, con la ciega esperanza de que el hombre que amo volviera. O al menos tener noticias de él. Pero London dejó por completo la medicina y se dedicó a un arte de igual precisión: relojero. Resultaba una especie de ironía, pues esto último Madeleine nunca lo supo en vida.

Ella me brindo el nombre de su amor perdido, una casualidad demasiado romántica para dejarla en casualidad; y me había salvado la vida con los conocimientos que London compartiera con ella, así como con un reloj, aludiendo a la nueva carrera de su amor perdido. Y eso me hizo sentir brevemente incómodo. Lo suficiente para golpear a London en el rostro, pero debía admitir que tenía una urgencia mayor en mi mente.

-La señorita Acacia se encuentra en la otra habitación, reposando- dice restándole importancia a su breve historia al llegar al final del pasillo. Yo mismo le resto importancia. Madeleine, no me odies por ello, pero creo que tendré más oportunidades de conocer tu historia.

-¿Reposando?- repito con tono alarmado.

-Se encuentra bien… tan bien como se puede estar, al menos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tu.

Tras su respuesta inocua y sencilla, abre la puerta. Yo ingreso a la que una vez fue la habitación de Madeleine; la verdad es que, sabiéndome adoptado por Madeleine desde que tengo memoria, no recuerdo nunca haber ingresado a esa habitación. Me es imposible decir si la habitación ha sido alterada o sigue impecable desde su muerte. A diferencia de su taller, de la cocina, o de mi propia habitación, ese lugar carece de personalidad. El papel tapiz de las paredes está presente, a juego con el resto de la casa, pero ningún cuadro está colgado, y las cortinas son sencillas, blancas, y apenas con un grabado de flores en las orillas.

Los muebles de madera no cuentan con adornos adicionales, aunque lucen viejos y deben ser los originales de la casa. Sobre ellos, apenas si reposan algunos libros, velas, y poco más. Nada que delate a su anterior ocupante. Y eso, debo admitir, me decepciona y duele un poco. Todo esto lo hago con una rápida ojeada, así que no me es posible decir si esa primera mirada abarca toda la habitación, pues me detengo al posar mis ojos sobre la cama.

Y en ella, sonriente, Miss Acacia se inclina hacia adelante para levantarse. Sus ojos brillan al cruzar su mirada con la mía. Y el tiempo se detiene… Por un momento, siento que esta afirmación es real, pues no escucho el ruido acelerado de mi propio corazón al saltar de alegría y regocijo cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse. Entonces recuerdo que no tengo más ese ridículo corazón de madera…

Ella luce tan hermosa, tan radiante, y aun así logró notar un toque de cansancio en ella; una leve palidez en su piel y unos labios no tan brillantes como la última vez que la recuerdo. Pero en lo demás, no noto una diferencia sobresaliente de la dulce criatura que siempre ha habitado en mis sueños.

-Jack…- trata de gritar Miss Acacia, pero su voz sale como un susurro. También noto con facilidad que es incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Salgo de mi hechizo y me doy cuenta que el tiempo sigue fluyendo. Y yo, con igual rapidez, fluyo hacia mi amada. La tomo de las manos y la miro con fascinación, con amor, pero sobre todo con alivio.

-Me alegra verte bien.

-Me alegra a mí verte bien- dice con una amplia sonrisa. Solo entonces me doy cuenta que lleva puestas sus enormes y horribles gafas; y hasta ese momento, nunca me pareció más hermosa y adorable-. London dijo que te recuperarías pronto pero estabas tardando.

-¿Tardando?

-Una semana inconsciente- responde ella, y su respuesta me alivia.

-Lo que no entiendo es como hizo él…- niego con la cabeza al tratar de hacer memoria-. No recuerdo nada. Estaba muriendo.

-En efecto- asiente ella-. Quisiste morir.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-No te lo permití.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me perteneces, idiota- replicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y siempre eres tan egoísta…

-Nosotros… ¡Tú me dejaste!- replico a la defensiva al verla herida.

-¡¿Y lo primero que haces es quitarte la vida?!- replica ella ofendida- ¡¿No pensaste que solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensarlo?!

-Has tenido tiempo- respondo desviando la mirada-. Una semana.

-No me tomo más de cinco segundos darme cuenta que no quería perderte.

-Ni más de cinco segundos mandarme al diablo- replico con enojo. Ahora que sé que está sana y bien, y peor aún, que desea culparme de todo, mi enojo ante la traición de haber creído mas en Joe que en mi me invade con fuerza.

Ella guarda silencio. Me mira avergonzada y furiosa. Es un tipo de mirada que dice que las cosas solo pueden ir a peor ¿Qué haría Melies en esa situación? Creo que ahora si he metido la pata a fondo. Pero la pregunta sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no estoy muerto?

-Por London. Y por el destino- responde ella tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro-. Porque nos une algo tan fuerte que no es posible destruir con mentiras o verdades a medias.

-¿Verdades a medias?

-Conocí a Anna y Luna- respondió ella-. Y la historia del incidente de Joe…

-Joe…

-Aclare mis ideas, y conocí un poco de ti, de Madeleine, y de London…- dijo ella-. El llego al segundo día.

-¿Segundo día?

-Tal vez lo último que recuerdas es estar sentado en la nieve, congelándote. Y tan pronto perdiste el conocimiento, Anna y Luna llegaron y me ayudaron a llevarte dentro de la casa- explica ella con mirada perdida-. Cerca estuviste de la muerte, pero no lo suficiente; tu consciencia te dejo, mientras tu cuerpo aun luchaba por sobrevivir. Te abrigamos en una cama, pero ningún doctor quiso venir a atenderte a esta casa maldita; y las inclemencias del tiempo indicaban que morirías a media camino si nos atrevíamos a sacarte de aquí… tenía miedo de perderte, aunque sentía que ya lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su voz se vuelve cada vez más delgada, dando la sensación de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pero estoy demasiado interesado en el relato como para interrumpirla o darle un respiro, así que la miró con intensidad; ella entiende el gesto, y no tarda más de unos segundos en continuar.

-Mantuve el calor de tu cuerpo, lo mejor que pude, con el mío- declaró ella llevándose una mano al pecho-. Pero tu corazón era el verdadero problema… su funcionamiento irregular; además, sangraba en ocasiones. Parecía a punto de explotar…. Otra vez.

-Y entonces…- señalo la placa de metal en mi pecho.

-London llego en el tercer día a la casa, a presentar sus respetos en la tumba de Madeleine, y te encontró aquí- declaró ella- ¿Ya lo has conocido?

-Brevemente. Lo justo- respondo restándole importancia a un personaje secundario en nuestra bella historia de amor.

-Es doctor, sabes? Lo que llaman Cirujano- comenta con una media sonrisa-. O lo era antes de retirarse.

-Me comento un poco.

-Él supo que hacer, como reemplazar tu corazón…

-¿Reemplazarlo con qué?- pregunto confundido y profundamente interesado.

Ella guarda silencio. Abre la bata de noche que llevaba puesta, una pieza gruesa, tosca y de mal gusto, muy poco femenina pero bastante cálida; y ante mi mirada asombrada, veo una placa de metal exactamente igual a la mía, incrustada en su piel. La confusión se dibuja en mi rostro, estoy seguro de ello, cuando ella vuelve a alzar la voz.

-Con la mitad de mi corazón…- y su respuesta flota en el aire de la habitación.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Dedicado especialmente para Nime de Oro con mucho cariño, y un terrible atraso de un mes entero. Espero lo disfrutes.

Así mismo, espero que mis demás lectores les haya gustado y me regalen un comentario. Les recuerdo que será una historia breve, pero igualmente espero la disfruten ampliamente a aquellos que conozcan esta gran obra de arte. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de Empezar:**

El siguiente Short Fic (no planeo hacer más de tres capítulos) está basado en la película de "Jack y la mecánica del corazón", si bien he optado por tomar el estilo y enfoque del libro. Así pues, todo esto comienza tras el final de la película y bajo la premisa de que Jack no muere durante la tormenta de nieve.

En ninguna de las tres interpretaciones de la historia (Álbum, película y libro), Jack tiene un final feliz con Miss Acacia, así que deseaba realmente escribir una historia donde estuvieran juntos. Básicamente solamente deseo verlos juntos, pero además redondear más la relación pues Miss Acacia no es realmente un personaje que sea de mi total agrado, pero juntos tiene magia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 02 – Entender**

El amor no es tal vez lo que imaginaba. No es fácil, no es simple y no es incuestionable; no es un objeto, y no se puede medir. Es solo un sentimiento, una sensación que está presente. Lo conoces, y es algo que ya nunca te deja, como una sombra palpable en ocasiones, pero en otras es como un sol inmenso brillando. Pero hasta el sol más hermoso puede quemar, no? La pasión no existe por el amor, pero el amor puede existir en la pasión; y aunque yo deseaba intensamente a Jack, en ese momento en que estuve sosteniéndolo en mis brazos al borde de la muerte, mi pasión estaba tan fría como sus manos pétreas. Lo arrastre a la habitación, y lo calenté con mi cuerpo, y mi intimidad estuvo tan seca como sus labios. Mi mente explotaba en pánico, ante la idea de perderlo, y no tuve la valentía para salir de aquella casa un solo día como si pudiera congelar con la helada tormenta el tiempo en nuestra habitación y evitar su muerte. No estaba vivo, no lo estaba si era incapaz de verme con sus hijos brillando de emoción como siempre lo hacían; no estaba vivo si no era capaz de decir esas dulces tonterías que me hacían reír y enojar por partes iguales. No estaba vivo si su corazón de cucú no se aceleraba al tocar mi piel desnuda.

No estaba vivo ¿Y me amaba? Yo lo amaba, eso era seguro; aunque ahora mi corazón en lugar de acelerarse, se encogiera en mi pecho y latiera con recelo, aunque mis labios se tensaran al verlo en lugar de separarse dejando escapar suspiros. Aunque no tuviera la certeza de lo que sucediera mañana, y su existencia incierta me doliera más que hacerme feliz… lo amaba. O era precisamente porque lo amaba que tanto me afectaba su estado actual. La horrible perspectiva de ver perdido al ser más maravilloso que pudiera haber conocido… aunque siendo sincera, era el primero que conocía ¿Podía asegurar entonces que era único y especial?

Si. Podía. Y por eso le entregue mi corazón cuando aquel extraño sujeto me aseguro que podría salvarlo. Si moría en la operación, traicionada por un sujeto que apenas si conocía o por los peligros de la locura que estaba intentando, al menos ya no tendría que pensar… que soportar una existencia sin Jack. Pero si lograba salvarlo…

Debo ser sincera conmigo misma. Nunca lo considere. El amor no se planea, se construye… Se construye a cada instante. Son ladrillos que el destino va soltando. No puedes decidir cómo va a crecer… o destruirse. Porque aunque no quieras, algunas cosas saldrán mal, y el amor se verá alterado. Y cuando las cosas salen bien, el amor solo puede crecer, no? No estoy segura. Se tan poco del amor, se tan poco de Jack. Se tan poco de mi misma… Solo quiero tener fe, y creer que es lo mejor. Para mí, debo admitir. No soy una mártir. Quiero ser feliz.

Mis pensamientos divagan por el pánico de su prolongado silencio ¿La placa ha hecho horrible mi cuerpo? Me siento mal al pensar aquello… y peor aún de haberlo pensado ¿Es eso lo que pienso de Jack? ¿Qué es tan superficial? Está vivo, y para mí eso un milagro, aunque ya lo sabía… Jack, no mi Jack, ya me lo había informado; estaba estable, estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun inconsciente ¿Cuánto podría durar así? Antes de que London llegara a rescatar a mi amado, mi torpe rey del tren fantasma ya podía hacer uso de su apodo con una extensión más amplia… casi literal. Agonizando, no despertó un solo segundo para regalarme un latido regular y una sonrisa de esperanza; tal vez era estúpido molestarme con él, como si fuera su decisión, pero aun así…. Lo hice. Lo hice un poco, porque ahora estaba frente a mí de pie, como hombre nuevo. Y solo le hizo falta mi corazón…

-¿Tu corazón?- expresa Jack entre horrorizado y fascinado con la idea.

Pero ambos sentimientos, lejos de mí, lejos de nuestro reencuentro ¿Es este mi Jack? No imaginaba así nuestro reencuentro; apenas unas breves caricias y su interés salto más a los reclamos y la curiosidad. Trato de mantener la calma y de no entrar en pánico, de no sentirme ofendida ¿Se puede quebrar un corazón que ya se encuentra a medias? No quiero un cuarto de corazón, y tampoco quiero perderlo cuando apenas lo recupero. A veces construir con el amor no es fácil; es como si te arrojaran tejas, ladrillos, cubos de cemento y vigas de metal… no es la pieza que ocupas, y no sabes qué hacer con ella, pero no la abandonas, cierto? El amor no se abandona, nunca. No lo quiero abandonar. Ojala hubiera escuelas de amor así como hay escuelas de arquitectos; ojala hubiera planos de amor, así como hay planos de edificios. Solo quiero construir un hogar con Jack… solo quiero a Jack.

-La mitad del mismo, la que te entregue…- respondo sonriendo mientras acaricio su pecho.

Dios! Me sentí mal conmigo misma de sentir tan bien tocarlo. Fue una descarga eléctrica volver a sentir su piel cálida bajo mis dedos; seguramente me moje. Pero no es el momento, no es el lugar. Quiero su amor, no su pasión… y debo saber si tome la decisión correcta. Ya le entregue la mitad de mi corazón, la pregunta es ¿Me dará la mitad del suyo como prometió?

-Tu corazón…- repite atónito ¿La idea es tan difícil? La ecuación es simple, pues el tenia ningún corazón, y yo uno perfectamente sano… uno que crece gracias a él. El resultado es el que ahora me preocupa.

Jack me enseñó a aceptarme, tal como soy. Ya no huyo de mis gafas enormes, aunque convaleciente en una cama sin posibilidad de matar las horas siquiera practicando mis canciones, debo admitir que la elección fue un poco bajo presión; pero también me mostro aceptar mi propia belleza, no como un recurso o una obligación, sino como parte natural de mi misma. Soy lo que soy, y… por fin me siento cómoda con lo que soy. Con cada curva, con cada pliego, con cada sección; no para ser atractiva, sino para ser yo misma. Con cabello recogido, con gafas puestas, con ropa anticuada… sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo hermosa. No tengo nada que fingir. Aun así, sonrió aunque tengo ganas de llorar. Aunque nunca lo pensé, no es el reencuentro que esperaba.

-Es un gesto dulce- responde sin voltear a verme, con palabras neutras. No me está agradeciendo-. Y una decisión muy fuerte. No sé si lo merezco.

-No quería verte partir sin mí, no quería perderte cuando…- guardo silencio, titubeante ¿Es buena idea decirlo ahora? No sé si lo estoy presionando o aliviando, así que de cualquier forma lo dejo salir… no porque lo considere la mejor opción: es porque no puedo ocultarlo-. Ahora que te amo con todo mi ser…

-¿Pero qué significa esto para ti?- preguntó ignorando mi declaración. Me dolió ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar tan feliz como yo lo estaba de verlo?

Entonces lo entendí; fue breve pero lo entendí. Yo estaba feliz porque la última vez que lo vi estaba por morir y ahora era un impertinente y vigoroso chico igual que siempre; del otro lado, seguramente solo podía ver mi convalecencia donde antes había júbilo y fuerza. Entendía eso ¿Pero era solamente su preocupación? ¿O acaso yo ya no era atractiva para él? Y de nuevo me sentí incomoda conmigo misma. Retire mis gafas, tratando de tomar valor.

-London me dijo que tenía consecuencias, unas que estuve dispuesta a pagar- declare con firmeza. Cosa curiosa, pues su figura se desdibujo.

-¿Qué consecuencias?

-La mitad de mi vida… sea lo que sea el número que eso signifique.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto y me miro. Me miro y me dejo. Retrocediendo se alejó de mí, y yo no tuve el atrevimiento de evitarlo; también fue un poco de amor propio. Ya había cedido demasiado en una sola conversación. Así que lo deje salir de la habitación, en silencio; me coloque las gafas para comprobar su ausencia, y solo entonces me puse a llorar.

Seguramente habló con London, estoy segura de ello, aunque no se lo mencione al hombre cuando ingreso a dejar mis alimentos. El resto del día tuve que soportar mis propias ideas en el silencio de mi habitación; salir ya no era cuestión de fortaleza física, sino de fortaleza emocional, y yo no la tenía. Le había entregado todo lo que tenía, no era yo la que había actuado mal… o sí? Quédate Jack, quédate y vuelve a mí…

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, el toquido de la puerta en mi habitación me despertó; no espero una respuesta, al tocar por tercera vez. La verdad es que no sabía que decir. Ingreso ojeroso, nervioso y despeinado… pero sonriendo; una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír de vuelta con esperanza. Ojala no estuviera equivocada.

-Lo de ayer… fue una noticia demasiado increíble.

-Increíble, en efecto- admití con alegría-. No creí que pudiera salvarte de una muerte segura; la ciencia es increíble.

-London, más que nada.

-Los Jacks son increíbles- le sonrió con extrema dulzura e incluso le dedico una mirada coqueta. No lo pienso, no hay intensión oculta. Solo quiero hacerlo-. Tú lo eres.

-He sido un niño enfermizo, un joven imprudente y un adulto insensible- declara dando un par de pasos al frente, con las manos en su espalda-. Ninguna opción es muy atractiva.

-Lo eres para mí, sin pretensiones falsas- respondo tratando de ser dulce-. Como la lluvia: claro y limpio.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la lluvia.

-Mojarse no, pero el sonido que hace sí.

-Puede que solo sea ruido lo que llegue darte.

-Mójame entonces- declaró acomodando mis gafas-. Puede que aprenda cosas nuevas que me gusten.

Se acerca a mí, lentamente, pero el tiempo se congela. No existe nada más que la determinación brillando en sus ojos, estrellas puedo ver, y de pronto me perdí… Me acaricia la mejilla con su mano, creo que con la intención de quitarme las gafas, pero no lo hace. En su lugar une sus labios con los míos en un movimiento suave. Besarlo hace florecer de nuevo mis sentimientos, lo que tanto tiempo llevo anhelando y deseando; en un dulce sueño del que no quisiera despertar. No es como lo recordaba, es mejor aún… mi rostro seguramente enrojece, mis manos las siento temblar, y otras partes de mi cuerpo que prefiero no describirlas reaccionan a su vez. Es más intenso, más real, más hermoso aun… tal vez es su forma de besar, tal vez… es que ahora nuestros corazones están mas conectados.

-Extrañare un poco confundir tu corazón con la lluvia- declaró al terminar el beso, acariciando su pecho ahora plano.

-Estoy mejor sin el…- declara acercándose más.

Sus manos bajaron de mis mejillas a mi cuello, pero no se detuvieron ahí. Qué bueno que no lo hicieron.

-Me has entregado mucho- declara viéndome a los ojos- ¿Qué tan egoísta soy de decir que espero aún más?

-Eso depende de lo que estés dispuesto a dar.

-Daria una vida.

-Esa ya la diste- replique a manera de burla.

La primera vez que hacia una broma tan pesada; se sintió bien debo admitir, aunque el pareció confundido unos segundos. Lo había desarmado; tampoco podía decir "mi corazón" porque ya no lo tenía, era yo quien le había dado la mitad del mío, para ahora latir al unísono. Vamos, Jack, mi impertinente chico y amo de la improvisación, no me falles ahora.

-Te daré todo lo hermoso que pueda crear- declara con firmeza, casi más de la que hubiera gustado, pero sin dejar de sonar dulce. Es un tonto. Es mi tonto-. Siempre has sido mi inspiración y la fuerza para seguir avanzando.

-¿Avanzando sin meta?

-Tú eres mi meta.

-¿Qué harás si ya me has alcanzado?

-En eso te equivocas, pues como la estrella que eres no dejas de brillar- responde bajando su mano a mi cintura-. Espero brillar con la misma fuerza.

-Me gusta como brillas.

-No sé a dónde voy.

-Quédate a mi lado, y averigüémoslo juntos.

No sé cómo diablos, pero me ha quitado mi blusa y el camisón. Y sus manos no parecen querer detenerse ahí ¿Cómo puede mantenerme hipnotizada en sus ojos, casi melancólicos, mientras disfruta de mi cuerpo con lujuria y descaro? Esa es una habilidad única, mi querido Jack; de esas que saben mejor sabiendo que solo la usaras conmigo. Tal vez yo también soy bastante egoísta, pues no te pienso compartir… y es un defecto que no pienso cambiar.

Me besa, lo beso. Y pronto me recuesta en la cama con suavidad. Estoy convaleciente, el también; y me importa una mierda. Tal vez cuando nuestros cuerpos sean uno, nuestro corazón vuelvan a latir como uno solo, con fuerza, pasión, ritmo y empeño… tal vez entonces seremos uno solo mas literalmente de lo que cualquier otra pareja podría ser. La idea me hace sonreír, entre lo tétrico y lo romántico, pero no la comparto con Jack.

-¿Se acerca una tormenta?- pregunto con inocencia, recordando aquel ya lejano día de nuestro primer encuentro. Uno que siempre vivirá con fuego en mi corazón- ¿Una tormenta eléctrica?

-Una tormenta eléctrica- aprieta con fuerza mi clítoris con sus suaves dedos.

Maldito, sí que cumple sus palabras. Me hubiera reído si el roce no me hubiera hecho soltar un gemido para nada ahogado. Si, una tormenta eléctrica se acerca.

Mis piernas se alzan, mis bragas se pierden en algún punto de la habitación, impulsadas por sus manos que tiernamente acarician mis piernas; su solo tacto me pone húmeda… más aún. Con mis senos juega, disfrutando de observar mi cuerpo juvenil, mi pasión eterna y mi renovado cariño. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos, y lo enredo con mis dedos en su espalda; me dice que le gustan ¿Mis dedos o las enredaderas? Después agrega que lo extrañó. Embustero, estuviste apenas un día sin mí pues el tiempo sin consciencia no cuenta; yo fui quien te extraño. Pero me gustan sus palabras… me gusta todo de él, incluso su cabello rebelde y la forma en la que me toma. Me gusta que sus ojos brillen con lujuria, con deseo, con cariño… Y cuando sus labios resbalan por mis piernas alzadas y bajan entre mis muslos, ese es el momento cuando me vuelvo loca.

Suelto el primer gemido cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos… con los más húmedos, quiero decir. Toda mi piel se eriza, y mi cuerpo florece; y él se hunde en mi más sensible y delicada flor. Juega con los pétalos de mi intimidad, pero no es una abeja sino un hábil jardinero; trabaja y cuida bien de un proyecto del que pretender adueñarse ¡Oh, mi dulce Jack! ¡Soy tierra fértil para tu lujuria y tu pasión! ¡Recibiré todo lo que quieras darme de la forma que te atrevas a dármelo! Siembra en mi tu semilla, la exquisita marca de tu pertenencia ¡Hazme tuya de una vez!

Encajo mis dedos en su nuca, lo jalo hacia mi… mis piernas se enredan en su cuello, por detrás de su espalda. Mis ojos apenas dan una breve mirada para ver como tironea con los ojos cerrados con sus labios los míos, antes de hundirse de nuevo entre mis piernas y lamer mi clítoris. Me hace correrme con un intenso grito… y el maldito sigue lamiéndome toda! Su nariz empuja mi clítoris, mientras su lengua me penetra… ¡Que exquisita sensación! ¡No recuerdo que haya sido tan atrevido anteriormente! Carajo, no puedo recordar nada. No puedo pensar nada. Puedo gemir, eso está dentro de mis posibilidades. Aprieto mis senos y lo hago.

Me hace llegar una segunda vez al orgasmo ¿A los segundos? ¿A los minutos? Fue una dulce tortura estar sensible y ser estimulada, que no estoy segura de que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud. Ahora lo tengo frente a mí, con su rostro brillando de sudor y de mi néctar. Quisiera que ahí también se encontrara tu jugo, para poder saborear todo en el conjunto; lo jalo hacia mí y lo beso apasionadamente, saboreándome en sus labios y sintiendo como me embiste con premura y pasión; como me penetra de golpe ¡Oh, Jack, no podría estar más mojada y lista para recibirte! Es una penetración limpia… por decirlo de una forma. Llega hasta lo más profundo de mí, de una sola embestida, y me abraza con fuerza. No deja de besarme con dulzura, pero me deja claro que los permisos se han acabado. Ya no me deja llevar el control de la situación, y me somete con tiernas caricias pero mano firme: baja mis manos, abre mis muslos, alza mis piernas, estruja mis senos, empuja mi cabeza, levanta mis nalgas, las cuales aprieta, separa, estruja… mete un dedo en mi ano, lubricado por mi propio néctar que escurre en abundancia por la tremenda cogida que me está brindando, por todo el placer que mi cuerpo no es capaz de disimular; esto último me incomoda, es extraño. Me hace suya a su entera satisfacción; soy solo una muñeca a la que toma a su antojo… y con todo el bendito placer que me recorre, sería incapaz de darle siquiera una sola indicación. Mis manos apenas si pueden reposar en su varonil pectoral.

¡Oh, Jack, mí querido Jack! ¿Siempre has sido tan apasionado o es que nuestro corazón hace nuestra unión más íntima que otras veces? No puedo recordar una sola vez en que fueras tan atrevido, y aunque sueles llevar el ritmo, tal vez sea la primera vez que me entrego tan enteramente a ti ¿Es que tú también te estas entregando distinto? Yo lo siento así ¿Y tú sí? Levanta mi cabeza con delicadeza, y reposa sus labios en mi oreja derecha.

-Soy tuyo, y nunca te dejare…- susurra gimiendo de placer, gimiendo con descaro. Suele aguantarse esos ruidos, hacerlos lo más bajo que le es posible… y el cambio me excita. Me hace correrme por tercera vez y gritar su nombre… gritar su nombre y pedirle que no pare, que no se detenga ¡Que no se atreva a detenerse sin correrse dentro de mí!

Me siento llena de lujuria, de pasión, llena de Jack, que me embiste una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo; me toma de una forma tan impertinente pero tan natural, que no tengo queja alguna. Entra, es mío; sale, soy suya. Lo atrapo, me atrapa. Se entrega, me entrego. Tic, toc. Es la danza interminable del amor, un amor más intenso, más sincero, más exquisito, más natural de lo que nunca antes sentí. Somos como una sola máquina de carne, pues encajamos a la perfección ¡Me encanta como se encaja en mí! ¡No huyas, no escapes! ¡Quédate dentro de mí! ¿Esta es la verdadera mecánica del amor? Solo contigo lo quiero averiguar…

Pero no somos tan mecánicos, aun con lo bien que encajamos. Suelta un largo gemido, y un inmenso chorro de su semilla en mi interior. Si, para su cuerpo fue casi una semana sin verme… ¡Y de qué manera lo demuestra! Sentirlo correrse en mi interior es demasiado excitante, demasiado cálido y hermoso para no llegar a un orgasmo más ¡Ya no me importa cuántos van! Me importa que este último… lo tengo con él. Nos corremos juntos. Llegamos al clímax siendo uno solo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro. Que delicioso orgasmo.

Acaricia mi cabello y me hace abrir los ojos para verlo fijamente, bañado en sudor. Siento su pecho contra mis senos; y nuestro corazón latir al mismo ritmo, acelerado pero poderoso. Su mirada es tierna y dulce, no tan embelesada como siempre, pero aun así cautivadora.

-Una tormenta eléctrica…- susurra casi sin aliento. Y ambos reímos.

London me lo advirtió. Si una mujer llega normalmente a los setenta años, solo llegaría a los treinta y cinco aproximadamente con la mitad de mi corazón; me quedaban menos de veinte años por delante ahora entre los brazos de mi amado. Oh, querido Jack, que un solo día a tu lado estaría dispuesta a recibir antes de morir ¡No te volveré a perder!

-No te volveré a perder- declara Jack, sobresaltándome un poco, siendo sincera. Acaricia mi mejilla y besa mi frente con dulzura-. Te amo…

Es la última palabra que pronuncia; no necesito ninguna más, pues es la que venía esperando. Tome la decisión correcta. Es mío. Y él me hace suya… toda la mañana, toda la tarde, toda la noche. Toda la vida…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Dedicado especialmente para Nime de Oro con mucho cariño, y un terrible atraso de un año entero. Aun así, no creo que me hubiera quedado tan bien de haberlo escrito antes de esto; la inspiración que llego fue imprevista y poderosa. Espero lo disfrutes, que lo disfrutes mucho y que te guste…

Así mismo, espero que mis demás lectores les haya gustado y me regalen un comentario. Les recuerdo que será una historia breve, pero igualmente espero la disfruten ampliamente a aquellos que conozcan esta gran obra de arte. Saludos y hasta el próximo y último capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de Empezar:**

El siguiente Short Fic (no planeo hacer más de tres capítulos) está basado en la película de "Jack y la mecánica del corazón", si bien he optado por tomar el estilo y enfoque del libro. Así pues, todo esto comienza tras el final de la película y bajo la premisa de que Jack no muere durante la tormenta de nieve.

En ninguna de las tres interpretaciones de la historia (Álbum, película y libro), Jack tiene un final feliz con Miss Acacia, así que deseaba realmente escribir una historia donde estuvieran juntos. Básicamente solamente deseo verlos juntos, pero además redondear más la relación pues Miss Acacia no es realmente un personaje que sea de mi total agrado, pero juntos tiene magia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03- Afrontar**

Esos dos pequeños bribones, me hacen sonreír.

Su atrevimiento es fresco, Madeleine. El joven Jack, aquel hijo hipotético que nos pertenecía, el chico que criaste para en nuestro honor, me recuerda bastante a mí mismo; tiene toda mi pasión, pero es mucho más atrevido y voluntarioso. Lo que le falta de sentido común, le sobra de soñador. Madeleine, ese tal vez fue tu error. Me lo platico todo, sabes? De cómo le advertías de su pequeño corazón y alejarse de la pasión, del amor, del sexo ¿No confiabas en él, o es que aún no me habías perdonado a mí? Temías que fuera tan tonto como yo mismo… o simplemente no querías perderlo, como me perdiste a mí.

No sé si hubiéramos sido buenos padres, Madeleine. Pero sé que fuiste una buena madre a pesar de todo; y sé que yo he sido un buen amigo: es lo más que puedo aspirar a ser para Jack. Mi apellido se convirtió en mi nombre; ahora soy London, y Jack el único Jack en los alrededores. No me molesta haber quedado superado por aquel que se supone era mi sucesor, solo que es curioso que en lugar de ser el pequeño nombrado "Jack segundo", yo me convertí en London.

Que imprudente muchacho dejaste atrás, Madeleine!

¿Sabes? Puedo escucharlos, todas las noches ¿Puedes creerlo? Todas las noches!

Los gemidos, los gritos, las promesas de amor. Hay personas para las que el sexo es la máxima expresión de amor, es la unión de dos personas en un mismo baile, es la entrega total y la aceptación más íntima, es una tormenta eléctrica de pasión, es el refugio de una noche oscura y un mundo cruel, es alcanzar el infinito por la eternidad que duren los besos; hay otras personas para las que es el jueves por la noche. Tus chicos, Madeleine, son de los primeros.

Casi podría escribir poemas que harían mojarse a cualquier mujer y endurecer a cualquier hombre, si tuviera el atrevimiento de robar los susurros y suspiros que me llegan cada noche. En cambio, cada mañana solo finjo no haber escuchado nada y los saludo con amabilidad. Es mi casa, Madeleine, no pienso dejarla. Nunca más.

Al contrario, me instale para ser el nuevo brujo del pueblo; un mecánico habilidoso, y un doctor de dudosa reputación que atenderá cualquier caso. Tu memoria, infame pero brillante, vivirá por siempre en las memorias del pueblo. Lo noto en sus ojos, en cada palabra arrastrada y cada gesto reprimido; te volviste una leyenda, un mito, un cuento. Te volviste inmortal, Madeleine. Y eso me llena de orgullo y felicidad.

Acacia, la chica misteriosa de Jack que nunca llegaste a conocer, es también bastante habilidosa y sorprendente. Es una bailarina espectacular y una cantante aún mejor; y bastante atractiva, lo suficiente para que sienta algo de pesar al haberle tenido que sacar la mitad de su corazón… lo hice para salvar a Jack, ya te lo había contado.

Pero Jack… Jack, aunque sorprendente apasionado y creativo, no llega a ser tan imponente como Acacia. Incluso me resulta algo irritante ¿Sera porque veo demasiado de mí en él? Se esfuerza, sabes? Pero es obvio que no tiene el talento de Miss Acacia. O tal vez es que aún no ha encontrado su oficio ¿Amar es un oficio? No lo sé, tal vez… Pero sé que se aman, y que nada más les importa. Han aprendido a su propio ritmo y con sus propios errores del amor. Me hubiera gustado ser más fuerte en su momento… solo quería que lo supieras.

Pasaron los años, y los chicos se fueron. Me han visitado de vez en cuando; me aprecian, aunque no sea precisamente una figura de autoridad o de crianza. La última vez que me visitaron, ella tenía el vientre crecido; y ambos se mostraron radiantes. Ojala su historia de amor continúe igual de hermosa, pues fue exactamente en ese mismo punto que la nuestra se desmorono, Madeleine. Pero nuestra desgracia no es una maldición, y menos para chicos que no son nuestros hijos.

Me permití… una segunda historia de amor. O una tercera.

Anna y Luna, tus clientes frecuentes… Primero se convirtieron en mis ayudantes; no puedo decir que tenga una clínica montada en tu vieja casa, pero trabajo, de uno u otro oficio no me falta. Luna, tan perspicaz y distante como es, es una excelente ayudante mecánica. Anna, un poco más noble y adorable, es una enfermera competente. Tal vez fueron ellas quienes, acostumbradas a su oficio, me coquetearon primero, pero fui yo quien sintiéndome solo y después de tomarles cariño, busque algo más profundo. Primero fue algo casual con Luna, luego algo más tierno con Anna. Al final, las dos acordaron compartirme para evitar celos y disputas; al final, tal vez es solo que yo fui demasiado cobarde para escoger entre una de las dos… o que los tres estábamos ya demasiado dañados para que nos importara. No lo sé, pero es curioso que ninguno de los tres nos sentimos mal con ello, así que supongo que está bien.

El amor tiene formas misteriosas, Madeleine. Y nos alcanza cuando menos lo esperamos.

Sé que se aman, lo sé muy bien. Cuando le dije a ella que si le quitara la mitad de su corazón, a cambio de la mitad de su vida, podría salvar a Jack, ella no dudo un segundo y lo entregó. Ojala mis cálculos sean erróneos, ojala vivan muchos años más.

Acaricio tu tumba, es la última vez que te visitare a solas.

Me di cuenta, tras tantos años, que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón; pero que mi corazón, aun es grande. Lamento no haberme quedado, lamento haber huido, lamento… no haber sido valiente contigo para enfrentar este dolor que te cause. Porque perder un hijo fue duro para ambos, pero tu perdiste un marido y seguro que siempre te preguntaste porque. Vengo a darte esa respuesta, mi dulce musa.

No podía verte a la cara. Este maldito lugar fue siempre tan frio, siempre tan peligroso, y cuando tu salud empeoro y…

Fui egoísta. Poniendo mi carrera como médico primero antes que tu salud y tu bienestar; así que siempre me culpe que hubiéramos perdido a nuestro hijo, a nuestro Jack. No me atrevía a verte a la cara, y estaba totalmente seguro de que en algún momento me reclamarías mi imprudencia. Tenía pesadillas donde te volvías de piedra, donde me hundía en el mar, donde la noche me tragaba. Así que escape de todo eso, sin atreverme a discutirlo. Ahora sé que nunca me culpaste, ahora sé que siempre me esperaste. Ahora solo espero, que no esperes más, y que esté hablándole inútilmente a una piedra con tu nombre escrito.

Ahora que veo la felicidad en esos dos, siento que al menos pude salvar una vida que amabas. Y quiero pensar que me has perdonado.

Anna me espera, hoy dormiré en sus cálidos brazos. Tal vez invite a Luna. La pérdida del viejo Arthur nos ha abrumado ¿Sabes? Él también tuvo sus momentos conmigo, sus momentos con los chicos, sus momentos con Anna y Luna; pero sería injusto de mi parte quitarle la oportunidad de contarte su historia cuando te alcance. Hoy lo enterramos al lado de tu tumba.

Y en cuanto a los chicos… Una última cosa.

Si nace un niño, lo llamaran Jack. Sera Jack tercero; me parece gracioso.

Si es nena, la llamaran Madeleine. Apuesto que será hermosa.

Y si es sabia, aprenderá de sus abuelos y sus padres la mecánica del corazón.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Dedicado especialmente para Nime de Oro con mucho cariño.

Así mismo, espero que mis demás lectores les haya gustado y me regalen un comentario. Este vendría a ser el epilogo de la historia. Un capitulo de Jack, uno de Acacia, y uno de London. Esa siempre fue mi idea, y aunque este no es ni de lejos tan emotivo o tan completo como los anteriores, solo pretendo darle un cierre digno respondiendo algunas preguntas y dejando fluir el final. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque se que esta historia no tenia muchos seguidores.


End file.
